1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function replaceable modular LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED lamp comprises a plurality of light emitting diodes secured to a lamp base. In case one of the light emitting diodes malfunctions, the illumination is not even. This also influences the sense of sight for beauty. In order to overcome the aforesaid problem, it is necessary to replace a whole lamp, which costs a consumer a lot of money, increases the amount of trash, and is not friendly to environmental protection.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of a multi-function replaceable modular LED lamp.